


Under Such a Deception

by Mara



Series: Hiiro's Trials [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: What happened after the deception was revealed?





	Under Such a Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after ep. 33 (containing spoilers for that episode) and will probably be jossed immediately, but I don't care. 
> 
> This _might_ take place after my fic ["In Such a Gorgeous Palace."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10869390) It also might not.

Hiiro sat obediently on the couch in Dan Masamune's lavish "office", deliberately not thinking about anything whatsoever. He had followed his new…boss back to Genm and done exactly as he was ordered and now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He couldn't go home or to CR or to the hospital.

For a moment, the pang that thought caused him made him flinch in pain, but he stifled it quickly. He had made his decision and now he would have to live with it.

"Taddle Fantasy," Dan called from the piano. "Come here."

"Yes, sir." Rising, Hiiro focused on keeping his expression blank. It wasn't that he thought the other man would believe his emotionless face, but, well, it was his one remaining act of defiance.

Dan's hands rested lightly on the keys as he looked up at Hiiro with that smug grin. "One successful operation down."

Hiiro didn't allow a single twitch of his jaw at the statement.

"Come now, not a single question?" He stroked the keys. 

"No."

Dan laughed, playing a few notes on the piano. "It doesn't matter. I own you and I know what you're wondering."

Hiiro just stared at the piano body in front of him, trying to not listen, but knowing he wouldn't succeed. He would _not_ react.

"Aren't you wondering why I took the time to hire you? After all, I'm more powerful than all of you combined, more powerful than Dangerous Zombie could imagine."

"They almost beat you." He knew it was a bad idea to say it.

The hands shivered on the piano keys for an instant, replaced quickly by the smirk. "Did they?"

Hiiro held his tongue this time.

"I know they think they came close. But it was all part of my plan."

A small part of Hiiro's brain wondered if this was a delusion (certainly possible) or if earlier events had truly been under Cronus' control (unfortunately equally possible). He kept staring at the piano and strictly regulated his breathing.

"I didn't want to give you more time to reconsider your decision." Dan chuckled, pulling his hands off the keys. "I could keep beating Mighty Action X and the others, but that's too easy and it would get tiresome. It's much more enjoyable watching you do it."

Hiiro felt his hands shake. "Why?" he whispered. He jumped as a hand lifted his chin and he was staring into Dan's eyes.

"Because afterward I get to see how much it upsets you." Dan smirked.

Wrenching himself backward, almost stumbling, Hiiro barely managed to avoid falling.

"It amuses me to see something so defiant submitting to me." Smirk dropping away, Dan's face went cold and dangerous. "You Riders and Bugsters have developed more free will than I would have allowed and it's time you learned better. It's time you learned who your true owner is."

"They'll never—"

"The other products? Oh, they will. Each of them has a lever. I just need to push it." Leaning against the piano, Dan studied him. "You don't believe it. But I found yours."

Hiiro stared.

With a melodramatic sigh, Dan crossed his arms. "Take Bang Bang Shooting. All I have to do is take the girl. She's a customer, so I hate to do it, but some sacrifices must be made. Besides…" he paused, clearly enjoying whatever expressions Hiiro couldn't control, "once I have the girl, I can play them off each other. It will be splendid."

Hiiro shook his head. 

"Your father? Well, if he had any power at all, I already control him just by having you. And Dangerous Zombie is simply not at my level. I have a dozen ways to bring that game back to Genm if I choose. And the Bugsters are already mine."

Gritting his teeth, Hiiro refused to respond to the taunting. He tried not to think about his last look at Emu, his betrayed and upset face waiting for him to show it wasn't true. He tried not to think of turning his back on Emu and walking away. He had to focus on Saki, on the good woman who loved him, not the good man who didn't.

"Mighty Action X is even easier to bring back to the fold."

"No. No, the intern would never—"

"Of course he would." Dan smiled, making Hiiro shiver. "Mighty Action X is the second easiest to control, right after you."

"What?"

"Because just like you, I have the data of the one he wants."

In the distance, Hiiro was willing to swear he heard a motorcycle.

\--end--


End file.
